Abandoned
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Matthew decided that he wanted nothing to do with his unborn child. Now, fifteen years later, he's dealing with the consequences. Now a ThreeShot
1. Part One

**Abandoned**

**Summary: Matthew decided that he wanted nothing to do with his unborn child. Now, fifteen years later, he's dealing with the consequences. Twoshot. Flashbacks in italic.**

**My OCs: Alexander Tristian Evans and Stella Isabella Manning. **

**A/N: So, this is just my thoughts on what could happen, if Matthew doesn't change his mind about his and Destiny's kid. I couldn't help but scoff at Friday's episode. He doesn't want the kid, because he doesn't want to give up his social life or his friends. I just have to wonder, **_**what **_**friends is he talking about, exactly? Destiny and Dani are pretty much his only friends. And Destiny and Dani are closer than Matthew and Dani. So if Destiny is angry at Matthew, Dani will probably stand by her. Especially considering, Matthew was kind of a jerk, when he told his feelings of the pregnancy to Destiny.**

Alex Evans sighed as he entered the Buenos Dias, taking a seat at the counter. He ran a hand through his unruly brown hair and stared down at the menu that Noelle had placed infront of him.

"Hey!" A soft voice said from behind him. He felt a petite hand reach out and squeeze his shoulder, causing him to turn to look at the chair beside of him, where his best friend, Stella Manning sat.

"Hey." He answered back, small smirk playing at his lips.

"So, why do you look so sour?" She inquired of him, smiling a little bit, when a banana split was placed infront of them, along with two spoons.

"I got a letter from Matthew, today. He just...all of a sudden, decided that he wanted to see me." Alex replied with a roll of his eyes.

"You mean, your father? The man who disappeared, as soon as your mother told him that she wasn't going to put you up for adoption?" Stella's voice sounded beyond stunned and her brown eyes were wide.

He nodded. His "father"-and he used that term loosely, couldn't deal with the drama that a child, brought. Matthew was too "young" and it was too much to deal with, when he was only seventeen. Nevermind the fact that Alex's mother had also been seventeen, going on eighteen, when he was born. She'd managed to raise him, though, while still going to college and having a part-time job on the weekends, so she could afford a small apartment, near her college. She was now a well respected lawyer and a very devoted mother. "Honestly, Matthew is more of a sperm donor than anything. He wasn't here. He didn't want me. Now all of a sudden, he does? It's complete bullshit."

His friend raised an eyebrow at him, flipping back her straight, light brown hair. "Maybe you should give him a chance. I mean, I know that you aren't fond of him. I don't blame you. I just think that you should see what he has to say."

Alex's eyes narrowed at her words and he scoffed. "He abandoned my mom! He told her that he cared, but he _left! _Why should I give him a chance?"

"Well, don't you want answers?" Stella questioned reasonably. "I'm not saying that you have to allow him in your life, I'm just saying, as your best friend, you deserve to know." She studied him closely. Her best friend was stubborn. She knew he might not agree with her, but it didn't hurt to try.

He sighed and rolled his eyes upward. "He wants to meet up with me, this week." He told her, turning to look at her.

"Have you told your mom?" She asked curiously.

Alex shook his head. "I didn't want her to know. I knew that she would've convinced me to go, because she would want me to get to know him. Turns out, you're just as good at convincing me, as she is." He teased.

0000

Matthew leaned into his seat and closed his eyes, as the plane took off, flying him to his hometown. Llanview, Pennsylvania. The very place he hadn't been in for so long, except for brief visits to see his parents. But now, he was coming for a very different reason. To see his son, Alex. He knew that the teenager probably didn't care too much for him. But he had to try. Something had been missing from his life for fifteen years, now. He knew that he'd made a mistake when he'd turned Destiny and his son away. His life felt empty without them. He'd never stopped loving her.

Now was the the chance to change all of that. It was better late than never. Maybe he could convince Destiny and Alex to let him be in their lives.

The last time he and Destiny had talked, had ended badly. It was while they were both in different colleges. They'd run into one another at a local bookstore. Alex had been around two at the time.

Matthew hadn't known she lived there, so it was a shock to run into her.

Destiny had been just as surprised to see him, but also angry. Angry that he'd been acting as if he didn't have a child. He could recall barely looking at Alex. He hadn't wanted to see what he'd helped create, and then given up. It probably hadn't helped that he went on and on about all of his friends, the clubs they went to, the girls, and the social life. All blatant lies. Things that Destiny had known that he'd wanted more than Alex.

But he couldn't think of his past now. He had to deal with the present and the future. And hopefully, his future would include Destiny and Alex.

0000

"Hey mom!" Alex said as he ran into his hom, Stella following closely behind, into the living room.

Destiny smiled as she looked up from her book. "Hey, hon. Hi Stella. What have you two been doing?" She greeted, grinning at her son and his best friend, who was almost like a daughter to her. She frowned when she noticed the look on her son's face. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I got a letter in the mail." He replied, swallowing hard. He looked up, seeing his best friend, smiling encouraginly at him, over his mom's shoulder. "It was from Matthew. He apparently wants to meet up with me, sometime, later this week. I didn't want to tell you, because I knew that you would encourage me to see him.

"What made you decide to tell me?" His mom asked.

Alex smirked at his mom. "Stella convinced me to agree to see him, so he could give me some answers. He answered, nodding his head at the girl. The smirk fell from his full lips as his face turned serious. "How do you feel about this, mom?"

Destiny's breath caught in her throat at her little boy's question. How did she feel about it? She truly didn't know. Not at all. She _wanted_ her son to know his father. She always had. But she'd given up on Matthew ever wanting Alex in his life, years ago. Why had her ex-best friend suddenly changed his mind? She forced a smile and then replied, "I think that that would be good for you. Despite what I feel for him now, you should get to know him." She stood up shakily, grabbing her purse. "Listen, I'm gonna go out for awhile. I'll be back later to make dinner." She hurried out the door quickly, without another word.

000

She pounded on the door of Shaun and Vivian's apartment, desperately. Tears poured down her cheeks as she brought a shaky hand up to her mouth, trying to smother her sobs, as the door opened.

"Auntie Destiny?" Ten year old, Kennedy Evans asked, staring up at her mother with wide eyes. "What's wrong?"

Destiny choked back a sob and tried to smile at her niece. "It's nothing for you to be concerned about, sweetie." She answered. "Is your daddy home?"

The ten year old nodded and let her aunt step inside, going to get her father from the kitchen, before going to her room.

Shaun hurried into the living room, eyes full of worry. "Little D, what's goin' on?" He asked of her, taking a seat beside her and eyeing her shaking form. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug, before pulling back. "Why are you crying?"

"It's Matthew." She whimpered out, trying to calm herself down, a bit.

Her brother's hands clenched into fists, at his sides. "What _about _that little-"

"_**Shaun!" **_She cried out, cutting him off quickly. "He sent a letter to Alex. He's coming back to Llanview, this week. He wants to see his son. Why now? He's been out of Alex's life for _fifteen years!_ Why did he all of a sudden change his mind? I don't trust him. I've always wanted Alex to know his dad, but what if he leaves again? My baby doesn't deserve that."

"If he does, I'll deal with him for you." Shaun answered, hugging his sister, once more. As far as he was concerned, this was that Buchanan boy's last chance. He better not fuck up, once again.

000

It was later that night and Matthew knocked on the door to his parents' apartment, waiting for them to answer. They didn't know that he was here. He had wanted it to be a surprise. He couldn't help but wonder of what they would think of his wanting to see Alex. He knew it was something they'd always wanted, but had stopped trying to get him to do, years ago, when he threatened to kick them out of his life.

The door opened and Nora's eye widened in shock when she saw her son. "_Matthew?" _She gasped in shock, moving forward to envelope him in a hug. "What are you doing here?" She questioned as she pulled him inside.

Bo stood up from the couch, eyes widening when he saw his kid. "Son, we didn't know you would be coming!" He stated, chuckling.

Matthew smirked. "I wanted it to be a surprise." He said coolly, taking a seat. "I've got something to tell you.

Noticing the hesitance in her son's voice, Nora frowned, sitting across from him. "Well, what is it?" She asked, wondering if she really wanted to know. Her husband took a seat beside of her, just as curious.

The younger man swallowed har and answered, "I'm going to do something, I should've, a long time ago. I wrote a letter to Alex, telling him that I was coming to town. I asked him, to meet me."

Nora and Bo shared a look. For fifteen years, Matthew had denied Alexander. Whenever he was brought up, Matthew had been quick to change the subject.

"Sweetie, it's not that I'm not happy, it's just...what made you change your mind?" Nora questioned her son, feeling totally confused.

"It's something that I've been feeling for awhile now. I've just been too stupid to deal with it." Matthew admitted, guiltily.

"You know that it's not going to be easy. What you did, hurt Destiny and Alex, alot. She had never intended to tell him, how you left, until he eventually decided to ask. He's very protective of Destiny." Bo warned him.

Matthew nodded. "I understand that, dad. But I've got to try, at least."

"Well, we'll stand by you, whatever decision you make. Just know, that once you make that decision, you can't change it. You can't hurt them again, once they trust you." Nora told him, firmly. She hoped things worked out for the best and that her son wouldn't change his mind. She just wanted the people that she loved to finally be happy.

"I know. And I won't change my mind. I _want_ them." He replied with such conviction, that his parents had to believe it.

00000

Alex was sitting at his desk, infront of his computer, typing up an essay for school. It was freeing, the way that the words flowed through his fingers and onto the computer screen. He wasn't able to get the words out well, otherwise. He didn't like boring other people with his problems. Not when he'd already talked about them.

Just then, his cellphone rang from it's place on the nightstand by his bed. Sighing, he stood up from his chair and went over to grab it, looking at the name on the screen. His eyes narrowed, suspiciously and his brows furrowed in confusion. He didn't recognize the number. He didn't answer it. If it was important, whoever it was would leave a message.

There was a soft knock on his bedroom door, before it opened softly and his mom walked in. "Hey baby boy." She told him, running a hand through his thick hair. "I brought you a piece of pie and some iced tea." She held it out to him, letting him take it.

Alex grinned, eyes sparkling as he took a bite. "Thanks mom. It tastes great." He told her, truthfully.

"So what are you doing?" Destiny inquired curiously, glancing at the computer screen.

"Writing my essay for English class." He answered her, leaning back in his chair as he finished his pie, setting the plate on his desk.

She nodded. "Well, I'm sure you'll get and A." She replied confidently, smiling at him proudly. Her son was a good student. There was no denying that. He truly had a knack for writing. Some of the short stories he'd written had even made it into the newspaper. "So, I thought I heard your phone ring."

Alex nodded. "Yeah. But I don't know who it was. I didn't recognize the number."

Biting her lip, Destiny said, "Maybe you should see if they left you a message. It coul be your...father." She leaned forward to grab her son's empty plate and glass. "I'm going to go into the kitchen and clean it. You should see who called you." With that, she headed out of the room, leaning against the door as soon as it was shut. Her talk with her brother had done nothing to calm her fears. The fact that Matthew was coming back to Llanview or might already be back, scared the crap out of her. It forced her to think about all of the things she'd tried to forget. She could still recall the last time they'd seen eachother, as if it had happened yesterday.

_Destiny smiled as she got out of the car and opened the door, that led to the backseat. She got Alex out of his booster seat and shut the door. "C'mon Alex. We'll go to the grocery store, after we leave the bookstore. Get a new book for me to read to you, at bedtime." She told him in a soft baby voice, tickling her son's tummy._

_Alex giggled in response. "Momma!" He said in his tiny voice, squirming in her arms._

_She laughed before she walked down the parking lot and into the store, stepping into the warmth of the room. She immediatly went to the children's section first, setting Alex on his feet. "How about you pick out a couple, Alex?" She asked of him, eyes falling on the soft, plush bunny that sat on one of the shelves. She grabbed it, thinking Alex would like it, since he loved all things that had to do with bunnies. "You want this bunny, Little Man?"_

_Alex nodded vigourously, glancing up from his books with his puppy eyes._

_Destiny grinned, noticing the two books in his hands. "Is that the book you want?"_

_He just giggled in response, sucking his thumb._

_000_

_After walking out of the children's section, she headed torwards the fiction novels, looking through the books. She sucked in a breath when she heard famiar laughter, getting closer as it got near the section that she was in. It couldn't possibly be who she thought that it was. It just couldn't be. Someone would've told her, if he lived around here. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind as she picked out a book. Maybe she should just hurry up and get out of here. Turning, she came face to face with someone's chest, clothed in a blue, plaid shirt. She looked up hesitantly, eyes widening when she caught sight of the person she hadn't seen in two years. "Matthew." She whispered his name as their eyes locked._

_"Destiny." He said with a nervous laugh, trying his hardest not to look at the child in her arms. "I didn't know that you lived around here."_

_"I go to the local college." Destiny answered, her voice dripping with disppointment, noticing how he refused to pay any attention to his-__**their **__son._

_"Oh." Matthew replied, uncomfortably. "You look great! I was just here, getting a book for one of my classes. College is amazing. I've got tons of friends. We are actually going out to a club, later tonight, with the girls."_

_She was tired of the way that he was acting, now. She was angry at the way that he was rambling on and on, as he still wouldn't look at Alex. "So now you can't even look at your kid?" She asked of him, voice filled with anger. "He's your _**SON**_, Matthew! Why are you acting as if he doesn't even exist?" She didn't care how hysterical she sounded, right now or how loud she was getting. She was upset. She knew that Matthew hadn't wanted to be a father, but the fact that he couldn't even look at Alex, was pathetic._

_"I told you that I didn't want to be a father! I __**told **__you to give it up, for adoption! If you would've listened, we wouldn't be in this situation, right now. We'd still be best friends!" He raised his voice, almost shouting, causing Alex to begin to cry._

_Destiny delivered a sharp, stinging slap to Matthew's pale cheek, as she tried to sooth her son. "No, Matthew." She hissed with venom dripping from her voice. "I don't think we would've been. Alex is not an it. I couldn't have given him up. Our friendship was always onesided, Matthew. You, taking what you wanted of me, taking advantage of how much I cared for you. I was always following you around, like a lost puppy! But not anymore. If you can't even look at Alex, then you're not worth it. He's the most important person in my life. But remember how you said that you couldn't be a dad? How you didn't want to give up your social life or your friends or school? Well, I still have Shane and Dani. I still have my family and your's, and Nigel, and Roxy. I'm going to college. I can't hang out at clubs like you can, but that doesn't matter. Alex didn't take anything away from my life. He added to it. You're just too selfish to realise that. And I pity you." With that, she turned on her heel and walked up to the counter to pay for her things._

_0000_

Alex sighed as he listened to his voicemail, as his mother had suggested. His eyes widened when a deep voice filled his ears.

'Hey, Alex. It's Matthew. So I was wondering if you'd like to meet up sometime, tomorrow. I just arrived at my mom and dad's, earlier tonight. I hope to hear for you and that you'll give me a chance. I guess I'll wait for your call."

The teenage boy turned off his phone, after the message was finished. He frowned as he sat on his bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. He couldn't help but wonder if he was really ready for this.

**Last Part: Alex goes to see his dad and tells his dad what his actions did. Destiny and Matthew meet, again.**


	2. Part Two

**Abandoned**

**Part Two**

Alex groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face in his soft pillow, as the sunlight shone brilliantly through his window. He felt exhausted. He wished that he could sleep a little bit longer, but he had to meet Matthew at around nine or ten. They'd made the plans the night before, via text message.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, slipping his feet into a pair of black slippers, before going to the bathroom to take a shower. After he had showered and dressed, he walked down to the kitchen, spotting his mom, standing over a fresh pot of coffee. "Morning mom." He said in a tired voice, yawning.

Destiny turned to face him, smiling. "Morning, Alex." She answered, bringing a cup of coffee over to him. "So, what time are you supposed to meet Matthew?"

"At nine or ten. He didn't give an exact time. Though, I guess that I could always skip." Alex replied, sipping his coffee.

Destiny sighed at the hopeful tone, in her son's voice. She knew that he wasn't really looking forward, to seeing Matthew. And she couldn't exactly blame him. His father had been absent from his life, for fifteen years. All that Alex really knew about him, was that he'd abandoned them. There was what Nora and Bo tried to tell him, as well, but she knew that her son didn't really listen, when they talked about his father. "Listen, I know that you aren't really looking forward to this. But, I think that it would be good for you, to get to know him. You deserve an explanation, from him." She told him, walking over to the breakfast bar, and kissing her son, on his forehead.

He rolled his eyes, feeling a bit annoyed. "I know mom." He said, frowning a little bit. "It just sucks. Why did it take him so long, to want me in his life?"

She smiled at him, sadly. "I don't know." She murmured, softly. "I honestly don't. But, I want you to do this for yourself. If you really don't want to, the after today, you don't ever have to see him, again. But I want you to do this for you. You deserve to ask him some question. He deserve to tell him how what he did, made you feel."

Alex nodded and hugged his mom.

"Now, I have to go into work, soon. Would you like me to drive you to Buenos Dias?" Destiny asked pulling out of the hug and wiping the tears from her eyes.

He gave her a hopeful look. "Could you drive me? It's supposed to be cold out, today."

She nodded, grabbing her purse and keys off of the counter, before going over to the chair, which her coat was drapped over. She pulled the coat on and said, "Well then, we should probably get going."

0000

Matthew was sitting at a booth, hands shaking with nerves as he drank his coffee. He was nervous about today. He knew that even if he and his son talked, Alex might not exactly accept him, in his life. His parents had told him, as much. Just then, he looked out the window and his breath caught in his throat, as he spotted Alex and Destiny walking torwards the Buenos Dias. He hadn't known that Destiny would be coming with their son. It made him even more nervous. The last time they'd spoken, had been all those years ago, at that bookstore. The words exchanged between them had been harsh. As much as Matthew had wanted to see her again, he didn't know how to react around her.

They walked in and started torwards his table, unaware of what was going on, in his mind. He stood up abruptly, as Destiny and Alex came closer. "Destiny! Alex!" He said breathlessly, eyes wide as he stared at them, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Destiny gave him a closed mouth smile and kept her hand resting on her son's back. "I'm not staying." She told him coldly, giving him a hard look. "I just wanted to be here, for _my _son." She hugged her son goodbye, throwing Matthew one last look of warning, before she left.

Matthew swallowed hard at her tone, before he turned his attention to Alex. "Here. Take a seat!" He gestured.

Alex silently slid into the seat, across from Matthew and rested his arms on the table.

"I ordered you a hot chocolate." The man said, as Gigi placed two mugs of steaming cocoa, infront of the them. "I figured that you would like that." He rubbed his hands together nervously, feeling Gigi's eyes on him.

Instead of saying anything to Matthew, the teen turned his head and smiled up at Gigi. "Thank you, Mrs. Balsom." He told her.

She grinned at him, reaching a hand out to mess up his hair. "What have I told you about calling me Mrs. Balsom, kiddo? You've known me since you were little. It's Gigi."

Alex laughed. "Well, thank you, _Gigi." _He corrected, grinning boyishly. "So, how's your niece?"

Gigi sighed. "Well, she's coming up for a visit. I finally convinced Kyle and Oliver to take a trip together, for their anniversary. They are always so busy with raising Sierra and their jobs, they don't take much time for themselves." She told him, she turned back to where the cook was standing and groaned. "Listen, I've got to get back to working. Your food should be ready, soon."

"I didn't know that your mom was friends, with Gigi." Matthew said once Gigi was out of sight, sounding shocked.

Alex scoffed and rolled his eyes. "How could you?" He questioned, voice dripping with disdain. "You've been avoiding us, for years."

"Look, I understand that you're angry with me. And I don't blame you. I was an ass-" The older man said, voice filled to the brim, with emotion.

"Oh, how big of you. You _understand._ You want a medal?" His son bit out sarcastically, eyes on fire.

"I was hoping that you'd listen. You're fifteen, Alex. You need a father and I need my son. We could help eachother." Matthew answered, staring at the teen.

Alex snorted. "Yeah? Well, you should've thought of that fifteen years ago. You're a _coward_, Matthew Buchanan. You didn't have the _balls _to stay in Llanview, and be a man. You ran away. What kind of father does that?" He inquired sharply. When his dad opened his mouth to speak up, he stopped him. "And don't use your age as an excuse. Mom was just as young as you were, and she's the best damn mother, in the world."

"I'm not going to use that as an excuse. But I was scared to death. I'd been in a coma for six months, and then as soon as I woke up, I found out that my best friend was pregnant, with my child. It just didn't make sense to me. Your mother and I had only slept together, once. We hadn't even gotten the chance to really talk about our relationship, before I was put into the coma. All I wanted when I got out of it, was to be a normal teenager. I'd already missed out on so much. I wanted to go to college, and spend time with friends, and date. I didn't want the responsibility that a child would require." The man admitted guiltily. He'd been an idiot. It was something that he now realised. When he'd gotten to college, he had dated a bit, but none of the girls-women, could compare to Destiny. He'd lost his best friend, when he'd run out on her and their son. He'd lost out on a girl who'd loved him, whole-heartedly, even when he was at his worst. And now, he couldn't exactly blame Destiny, if she wanted nothing to do with him. Nor could he blame Alex. He let out a sigh, staring down at his long fingered hands. "Listen, I'm not going to force you to talk to me. And I'm not going to force myself, back into your life. I just wanted to see you, but you don't seem to want anything to do with me, and I don't blame you. Not for a second. I'm just sorry that I hurt you and your mother." With that, he stood up from the booth, tossed a few bills onto the table to pay for both of their meals, and left.

Alex sat there afterwards, biting his lip. It wasn't until Matthew had said those last words, that he'd lost a bit of his anger. The man really did sound as if he regretted his actions, fifteen years ago. Had Alex done the right thing by turning his father away? Now, he wasn't so sure.

**To be continued.**

**Last Part/Now a threeshot: Alex calls Matthew, to invite him to dinner with he and his mom. Des and Matthew finally talk.**


	3. Part Three

**Abandoned **

**Part Three**

"So, what's up?" Stella questioned, resting her chin on her hand as she stared at her best friend. It was three, in the afternoon and Alex had arrived to her house, about an hour ago. So far, he hadn't really said anything. Just watched as she'd painted.

Alex shook his head lightly. "I saw my dad, today. We had a late breakfast at the Buenos Dias."

She stared at him with wide eyes, setting her paintbrush down and giving him her full attention. "What happened?" She asked him, curiously.

"He told me that if I didn't want him in my life, that he wouldn't force me to accept him." He admitted softly, staring down at his hands.

"You don't sound very happy, about that." Stella told him, carefully.

Alex shrugged and answered, "When I went to breakfast, today, I didn't think that anything he said could change my mind. I pretty much tore into him, and I don't regret that. I'm still angry at him, for what he did to me and my mom. _ESPECIALLY _my mom. But, when he apologized and said that he got if I wanted nothing to do with him, a little bit of my anger faded. He sounded really regretful.

"Are you going to try and get in contact with him, again?" His best friend wondered, feeling rather confused. Alex had been so pissed, yesterday. Now today, he was acting differently.

"I don't know." The boy admitted, softly. He gazed into Stella's eyes and swallowed hard. "I think that I want to see him, again. To give him another chance."

"Maybe you could invite him to dinner, or go visit him at your grandparents' house." Stella offered, picking up her paintbrush, again.

Alex gave her a wide grin, nodding slightly. "That's a really great idea." He answered, standing up. "I'll go to grandpa and grandma's house, now."

0000

"Honey, I'm sorry that things didn't work out, but you can't give up. One of the big reasons that you came back to Llanview was to talk to your son and Destiny. And you're _not _a quitter, Matthew. You never have been, and you aren't going to start being one, now." Nora said as she sat on the couch and hugged her son.

"Your mother's right, son. Alex is stubborn and is protective of Destiny. He's a sensitive kid. He's got to talk to you, when he's ready." Bo added from his seat on the other side of his kid.

"He was so angry, though. I really did mess things up. I was such a jackass. I wouldn't blame him if he never talked to me, again." Matthew answered, feeling his heart clench painfully. Was this how Destiny and Alex had felt for all of these years, if they even heard his name mentioned?

A knock at the door interrupted his musings and he sighed, leaning back in world weary, exhaustion as his mother and father left the couch to answer the door.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" The woman asked, her voice filled with happiness as she wrapped her grandson in a hug.

"Hey, grandma. Grandpa." The boy said in reply, hugging them both back, before pulling away. "I'm here to talk to Matthew, if I could."

"Sure. He's over on the couch. C'mon, Red. We should go and visit David. He's been asking us to have dinner, with him and Dorian."

Nora groaned and rolled her eyes as she followed him out. "God, I hope that he won't tell us a story about how he's doing one of those stupid commercials, again!"

Alex and Matthew both laughed at that, breaking the tension that had filled the room.

"So, I thought about what you said, earlier today." Alex stated, shifting nervously on his feet. He glanced all around the room, not really able to glance at his father. "And I DO want you in my life. But I'm still so pissed at you. I get that you were young and had just woken up from a coma. But mom cries every night, over you. She tenses up, whenever your name is mentioned. She's dated guys, but the relationships never lasted, because of how hung up on you, she was. And I know that her having me, didn't help. She's an amazing person and she doesn't deserve to feel like that. And you have no idea what it was like for me, when I first began school. I got so much teasing, because I wasn't raised in a two person home. Everyone knew that you were my father. There was even this one kid's mother, in middle school. I'd become friends with the boy and his sister, and went to their house. Their mother immediatly knew who I was and started going on about how "handsome" you were, and how my mother must've been a whore for you to abandon me and her. I could've punched her!" Alex clenched his fists at his sides, at the memory, squeezing his eyes shut. He took in a calming breath, before they fluttered open, again, focusing on his father.

Matthew shifted guiltily in his seat, as he listened to his son. "It was _never _your mother's fault, that I left. It was mine. I _hate_ the fact that you and Des have had to deal with being judged for my mistakes. I never thought about how my actions would affect you or her."

Alex chewed on his bottom lip. "You could always..._talk _to my mom. Maybe you should tell her how bad you feel. I'm not saying she'd automatically forgive you, but maybe you two could try and get along. She's told me about what your guys' friendship was like, before everything happened. It reminds me of mine, with Stella."

"Yeah, well I was pretty horrible to her. I doubt that she'd talk to me. I certainly hope you treat Stella better than I ever treated your mother." The older man answered in a soft, low voice.

"How about you see about that, at dinner? I'd like to get to know you. And I think my mom needs to know why you did everything that you did." The teen asked, awkwardly, staring down at his sneakered feet.

0000

Destiny hummed as she opened the oven to see her pot roast, baking in there. Smiling, she shut the oven door and turned her attention to cutting up the fresh vegetables that she'd bought from the market, for the salad. Alex would be home, any minute and she was anxious to find out how things had went, with Matthew. She knew that her son had a lot of anger torwards his father and that he was very protective of the people he cared about. His temper would flair, if a person he loved was hurt, and he'd immediatly jump in to defend them. She hoped that he didn't let his temper get the best of him, this time, because as angry as she may be at Matthew, he and her son deserved to get to know eachother and be in one another's lives.

The door opened and Destiny put the knife down, wiping her hands on a paper towel, before heading into the living room, a smile on her face. The smile immediatly dropped and shock filled her as she spied who was standing beside her little boy. "Matthew." She whispered his name, wondering if this was really happening as their eyes met and locked on eachother. Only one question went through her mind, _'What is he doing here?'_


	4. Part Four

**Abandoned **

**Part Four**

"I invited him." Alex answered his mother's silent question, biting his bottom lip. His wide brown eyes shifted from one parent to the other. He could already tell that his mother was tense. The smile upon her lips was forced, as well. He knew that while his mother was happy that he was giving Matthew a chance, she still didn't know what to say to him. He'd really hurt her and it wasn't going to be easy for her to forgive him.

"It's good to see you again, Destiny." Matthew told her softly, staring at her. She was more beautiful than he remembered, not that she hadn't been, before. The years had been good to her and obviously his son and parents loved her. Although, his parents had always liked her and he'd never doubted that she'd be a good mother.

Destiny took in a calming breath and counted to ten. "It's good to see you too, Matthew. I'm going to go check on my pot roast. It should be done in a few minutes." She quickly left the room without another word, not looking at her son's father.

"This was a bad idea." Matthew muttered, shuffling his feet and glancing at Alex. "I shouldn't have come here, without your mother's permission."

Alex rolled his eyes as he toed off his shoes and shrugged out of his jacket. "My mom is stubborn, Matthew. She wouldn't willingly seek you out. You need to start the conversation. Tell her what you told me. I mean, I haven't quite forgiven you yet, but I'm atleast giving you a chance. Maybe my mom will do the same."

"I don't know, Dani." Destiny whispered into the phone. "What do I even say to him? I mean, of course I am glad that he and my baby are connecting, but I didn't exactly expect Alex to bring him here. The wounds are still so deep. I am still hurt by what he did."

Dani sighed on the other end of the line, smiling as she felt Nate's arms wrap around her waist. "I know that you still love him, Des. I think that that is why it hurts so much. You didn't expect him to leave the way that he did. My suggestion is that you listen to what he has to say. I don't think that Alex would even think to bring Matthew there, if he didn't believe that his father was sincere. I mean, Alex loves you and respects you so much. He wouldn't want to see you hurt." She tucked her hair behind her ear and groaned when her daughter Katelyn let out a shrill scream, obviously getting in a fight with her brother. "Listen, I've got to hang up. Love ya, girl."

"Love you, too." Destiny whispered as the phone clicked and she heard the dial tone. She hung up and opened the oven door, pulling out the roast. Setting it on the table, along with the salad she yelled, "Dinner's ready!"

Two sets of footsteps clicked against the wooden floor.

"You made pot roast?" Alex asked with a boyish grin, setting out the plates and silverware before taking his seat. "You're the best, mom!"

Destiny gave her first real smile, since she'd seen Matthew walk through the door. "The feeling is mutual, baby." She answered, running her hand through her son's unruly hair, causing him to laugh.

"My mom makes the _best_ pot roast. You're really lucky." Alex explained to Matthew, putting some of the roast and potatoes on his plate. He handed it to his father and then reached for the salad, putting it into a small bowl and loading on the toppings. "And Mrs. Westchester, the old lady at the market down the street always give mom the best vegetables for our salads."

"This reminds me of when I visited Des-I mean, your mom, when we were best friends. She and your grandmother made a pot roast. It was great." Matthew smiled fondly at the memory, chancing a look at Destiny. The smile fell from his lips as he saw the look on Destiny's face.

"I remember that. Afterwards, you left. We were supposed to have a movie night, but you were so hung up on Dani that you forgot. I guess it should've been a clue of what you're like." She answered coldly, glaring at him.

Alex felt as if he couldn't breathe as he tensed. His gaze flickered over the scene before him. He'd never seen his mother this angry before. Things weren't going the way that he'd planned, at all. Of course, he wasn't naive enough to think that his mother would immediatly forgive Matthew, but he'd at least expected that they'd have a civilized conversation. Determined for that to occur, he stood to his feet and grabbed his plate and glass. "I'm gonna go eat in my room. Mom, could you please at the very least _listen _to him?" He pleaded softly. He gave his mother an imploring look before heading out of the kitchen.

The two adults froze in their seats, not letting their eyes meet one another's. Without Alex in the room, Matthew had no idea what to say. He didn't want Destiny to start screaming at him, though he knew that he deserved all of the anger that she held torward him.

Without a word, Destiny stood up and took her plate, glass, and silverware over to the sink. She scraped off some of her roast and put it in a container for later and pratically threw her dishes down into the sink, not even caring that they might brea

"Des, could you please look at me?" Matthew asked softly, his hand touched he arm lightly.

She turned to him, anger filled her dark eyes, and her voice broke as she said, "What could you possibly want to talk to me about, Matthew? About how you're sorry but you still can't be a part of Alex's life? About how it was a mistake to come back to Llanview to specifically see your son? What?"

His eyes widened as he realised what part of her anger torwards him was all about. "Wait...you think that I'm going to just leave my son again?" He knew that he sounded shocked and that he shouldn't, because abandoning Destiny when she was pregnant had caused her to lose alot of trust in him.

"Can you blame me? Don't you remember a few years after left me, us running into eachother at a bookshop? You called Alex an it and you acted like you were in the right, because of your age. Well I was just a kid then, too. But I loved Alex. And you looked right at him and couldn't even act as if he was a person. How do I know that you aren't just going to leave again, and leave my son with a broken heart?" Destiny spewed out, eyes locked on his.

Matthew swallowed hard and shut his eyes, hatred torwards himself filled his mind as he remembered that day. He opened his eyes and let out a shuddered breath and put a hand on each of Destiny's shoulders. He stared into her face, his eyes begged her to see that he'd changed. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak. "I'm not going to act as if I wasn't an ass that day. If I wasn't an ass when I told you that I didn't want to be a part of Alex's life. But I really want you to know that there isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret that decision. I tried to move on with my life. I tried to be normal, but there was always this voice in the back of my mind telling me that that wasn't right. I've missed out on so many years of my kids life. I want to get to know him, again. I want to get to know _you _again. I want to prove myself to you and I want to earn back your's and Alex's trust."

**To be continued**


End file.
